A prática leva a perfeição
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Você é um assassino, você matou três mulheres e você vai matar bem mais se ele não lhe prender em uma cela juntos com outros monstros


Título: A prática leva a perfeição  
Autor:Nayla  
Categoria: ianto pov durante o episódio "Adam"  
Advertências: tortura psicológica  
Classificação: R  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não  
Resumo: Você é um assassino, você matou três mulheres e você vai matar bem mais se ele não lhe prender em uma cela juntos com outros monstros  
N/A:Sim, eu comecei quase todos os parágrafos com "você" porque eu quis, achei que ia ficar legal, e todas as partes que o ianto lembra de alguma coisa estão em itálico por outra razão. E sim, repetição de palavras propositais porque ele está confuso.

**xxx**

Você, Ianto Jones, é um monstro.

Você é um monstro, você é, você é. Você se _lembra_do olhar de terror daquelas mulheres, das suas vítimas, você se _lembra_de tudo, tudo. A primeira era bonita, muito bonita e estava voltando para casa sozinha de uma boate porque não morava longe, a segunda não tinha nada demais, talvez tenha sido por isso que deixaram-na uma hora sozinha em um restaurante, e como ela não tinha dinheiro para pega um táxi, estava indo para o ponto de ônibus. Já a terceira _lembrava_Lisa.

Você seguiu-as devagar, calmo, como se não fosse nada demais, nada fora do cotidiano, do seu cotidiano, pressionou a sua arma contra as costas de cada uma delas e as obrigou a entrar em um beco escuro. Você se _lembra_de ter envolvido o pescoço delas com as mãos, enquanto elas choravam, imploravam, gritavam por misericórdia, compaixão, por humanidade e você não parou, você não parou porque era bom, você se _lembra_de como era bom, de como você se sentia vivo, vivo por estava matando-as.

Você gostava, gostava, gostava sim. Porque se não você teria parado, você deveria ter parado, mas não, você não consegue parar, você não quer. Você não vai parar porque você é bom nisso – A prática leva a perfeição, - porque você gosta, então você precisa que alguém lhe pare, você precisa ser preso. Preso aqui mesmo, em Torchwood, com os aliens, com os monstros porque você é um monstro.

Você é, você se _lembra_disso.

Você pede a ele, você pede assim que Jack entra e ele ri de você, ele ri, e você agarra-lhe o braço e ele está tremendo, ou você que está tremendo, não tem como saber. As sobrancelhas dele se franzem e você consegue ver o exato momento em que a surpresa vira preocupação; as mãos deles serpenteiam desesperadas pelo seu rosto e ele não entende.

Você é um assassino, você matou três mulheres e você vai matar bem mais se ele não lhe prender em uma cela juntos com outros monstros e por favor, por favor, por favor, Jack. O capitão diz que não, ele diz que não e você treme porque você se _lembra_que elas lhe disseram não também, você se _lembra._Ele lhe leva para a sala dele e pega o detector de mentira e diz que a luz vai ficar vermelha.

Você conta, você conta sobre todas elas, sobre como você as estrangulou, sobre como elas tentaram fugir e não conseguiram, sobre como você se livrou dos corpos, como limpou a sujeira – porque é isso que você sempre fez em Torchwood e a prática leva a perfeição. Você conta tudo que você se _lembra_e você consegue ver as próprias lágrimas refletindo nos olhos dele e Jack parecia não saber se ele olha estarrecido, enojado para você ou para a luz verde que brilha na mesa entre vocês. Ela deveria ter ficado vermelha, deveria, mas não ficou e não vai ficar e você devia saber disso. Você não está mentindo, você está dizendo tudo que aconteceu, tudo que você se_lembra_e a luz continua verde.

- Esse não é você. Alguém o mudou, você não é um assassino! – Jack se levanta num salto, bate rápido no seu ombro e você se levanta para ir atrás dele porque você tem que fazê-lo entender. Ele não liga, correndo para o computador e acionando para que mostre as filmagens de hoje mais cedo. Jack olha para você uma última vez antes de se focar completamente no que está se desenrolando e é como se ele dissesse que quem não entende é você, que ele lhe conhece, que ele sabe quem você é melhor do que você mesmo e você queria que fosse verdade, de verdade, você queria, mas é ele que não entende, quem não quer entender e você pensa em gritar com ele até que...

Você está gritando, só que não é você e sim a sua imagem na tela do computador. Você se vê no chão, gritando como um animal sendo açoitado e Adam está sobre você, com ambas as mãos sobre a sua cabeça sorrindo e falando, falando sobre todas as mulheres que você matou, sobre como você escrevia mentiras no seu diário para se enganar...

Você não se _lembra_de nada disso.


End file.
